


Change

by Skylo



Category: Super Smash Brothers, kirby - Fandom
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylo/pseuds/Skylo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How unknowing you were, of my plans to devour. To seduce, to corrupt..."<br/>Meta KnightxKirby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

I remember your beauty, your radiance. Purity unknown even to the angels.   
Clear, blue eyes, rosy cheeks. Adored, famed, loved.  
Your face, oh so sweet. Your laugh, your smile.   
How unknowing you were, of my plans to devour. To seduce, to corrupt.

You took my hand–others would deem it unwise. You trust without question, your biggest flaw. 

It was too late to escape. You were hot and bothered and ready to do anything for me. Don't you remember that drink I gave you?

Yes, I've caught you. You couldn't leave even if you wished it.

I stained you. I painted you with colors of red and black and still you asked for more.   
Where are your angel wings now? Where's that one I once knew?   
Now you're a mess, and I'm loving every second of it.   
Cry for me, yes. Beg with your body.  
I've taught you how, you know what to do.  
Deflowering you, tearing you apart from the inside.  
Don't ask me why, I won't tell.  
No, I'm not going to hurt you.  
Come here, come closer, come _here._  
That bright light in your eyes is clouded.  
Sex, sex, sex, that's all you think.  
If only you'd stay like this forever.  
Stay and sin with me.  
Stay and let me rip out your heart, use you, abuse you.  
Past your limit, I know, but I can't stop now.  
It's just tonight, it's only for tonight.  
Blood red roses, candlelight.  
A lusty luster on your face.  
Smile, sexy smile, and crawl.  
Hurt me, tease me.  
Let me in, let me in.   
I'm hungry, so hungry.

Breathe hot breath, exhaust your lungs, as long as your heart beats, don't stop.  
Harder, deeper, I continue.

To think, how innocent you were.  
Who knew you could be so dirty?  
Who knew a simple touch could drive you mad?  
The throes of pleasure burn like the fires of hell, and you bear through, intoxicated.  
I like this side of you, the shadow you've cast behind you.  
Join with me in pure bliss–I won't disappoint.

After this, will you be the same?  
No, you could never be.  
You've changed.  
An animal, diseased and damned, and you can thank me.  
I hope you'll come back one night.  
We'll do it again.  
Because now, I know your fantasies, and only I will indulge them.  
Those dark, evil desires twisted up in your mind.  
I love them, I put them there.  
Come back to me.  
I'll tear off your wings.


End file.
